Wind's Nocturine
by Koway Oceshia
Summary: After the artwork, 'Black Wings' was sealed, Dark managed to be free but what of Krad? why does Dark find himself retracing the events of that night? a songficoneshot. darkkrad


Wind's Nocturnal

Leon: enjoy

"…" speaking

'…' thinking

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel or Wind's Nocturnal

Wind's Nocturnal

In the lonely streets of the town, a certain violet eyed man walked. He was none other than Kaitou Dark. His wings were hidden and his form shivered as a wind blew. It had been another night of thieving for him. Emiko briefed him on the mission; he flew off, grabbed the artifact and mocked the police. It was easy.

'_Easy because he's not here…_' his inner voice told him. Yes, it was easy. The Niwas didn't want to loose Dark and cast a counter-spell that returned him as a new being with a life of his own. Krad, however, wasn't as lucky.

The thief stopped at the fountain and looked over the ocean's shore. The deep, dark waves were calling out to him as they crashed upon shore. He sighed and looked away.

"It wouldn't matter if I died…you wouldn't be around to know," Dark said in barely a whisper. His heart felt like tearing. He was alone and the only one that he truly loved was sealed away.

"What do I care? I'll find someone else!" he yelled at no one but himself.

'_You're lying_.' His inner voice spoke to him again. '_You haven't for four-hundred years and you won't start now._'

Ignoring the voice, Dark started walking again. The small artwork hung around his neck and swayed with each step. It was a beautifully handcrafted rose with the mark of an elegant _A_ on its center and two pale blue leaves on its stem.

After awhile, Dark heard the clock tower strike twelve. It brought back memories…

_The police ran towards the museum as the clock tower struck. A reporter with brown hair talked. _

"_The police have chased Kaitou Dark and another winged being to what appears to be the town's art museum!" she turns and gasps as a whirlwind of black and white feathers surround the center of the museum. _

_The Holy Maiden statue at the top of the tower cracks in half as two forces clash down below. _

_The breaking of glass is heard from the window above before a voice yells out the thief's name. _

"_Daaaarrrrkkk!" Dark turns as Krad flies down, shooting at him with rays of light. He feels the chill of the wall as he slams into it and dodges another onslaught._

_Dark's hands connect with his hunter's fist as he flies down before the thief uses his wings to tear through the others. Krad's cry is heard and the thief could feel his heart tighten in knowing he caused him that pain._

"I remember…" Dark's eyes became saddened as he remembered the rest.

_Dark wraps his wings around them both before they both break through a passage and collide into 'Black Wings.' 'Krad, I'm sorry…'_

"_Kokuyuku!" the blonde gasped as he was thrown against the artwork's base. "Are you going to use the seal?"_

_Dark pulled away as the clock chimed before flying into the air. He pulled his body together before gathering the magic and outstretching his arms in the sign of a cross. _

"_Don't you know what'll happen? Have you gone mad?" Krad's eyes widened with fear as the sealing progressed. The bindings around his wrists tightened and his breathing became fast. _

"_Daaarrkk!" He voice faded out as the feathers whipped by the dark angel. _

"_Goodbye…my other self…"_

Without knowing it, tears had formed in the thief's eyes and had begun to fall with the very memory of that night. He quickly tried to bat them away.

"Krad…I'm so sorry…" He felt the tears run again and he wiped them off. "I thought…that if I sealed '_Black Wings'_ we'd finally be together…with nothing to fight about…no one but us…"

A wind whipped by him and his small form shivered as he continued his way on a path without a destination. He walked past the fountain again and went to the railing. He let out a sad smile as he noticed the form of two people walking along the shore, gazing at the stars.

"_Wishing on a dream that seems far off, hoping it will come today…_" Dark let his emotions leave through the song as he watched the two, Daisuke and Riku, walking and smiling. "_Into the starlit night, foolish dreamers cast their gaze, waiting on a shooting star._"

Dark let out his wings and took to the skies as the rest of the world sank away. "_But…what if that star is not to come? Will their dreams fade to nothing?_" The cold night air bit at his tanned skin that was under a thin layer of fabric.

"_When the horizon darkens most, we all need to believe there is hope_," Dark flew towards the clock tower and remembered everything all over again.

"_Is an angel watching closely over me? Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see? I know my heart should guild me but…there's a hole within my soul,_" Dark crashed through the glass at the top of the tower and flew down. He felt something; something was calling him back to this place.

"_What will fill this emptiness inside of me?_" Dark continued as he smashed through the rocky wall. "_Am I to be satisfied without knowing?_" His heart was pounding as he neared the end.

"_I wish then for a chance to see, now all I need, desperately,_" Dark came to the where the artwork was being kept and landed a few inches from it. He placed his hand on it and closed his eyes as he finished the song.

"_Is…my star...to come_…"He felt his tears fall as the darkness of '_Black Wings'_ stared back at him.

"Krad!" he called out. He wished he wasn't too late to say goodbye, to tell him…

'_No more light_' the inner voice said. '_He is no longer there_.'

"T-then…where is he?" Dark's voice was barely audible.

"Dark…" the voice was soft as it spoke and the thief spun to see a tall blonde man with large white wings resting peacefully on his back. His long golden hair was tied in a high ponytail and his pallid face held a gentle smile. "I've missed you."

"K-Krad…" Dark's eyes widened as his hunter stepped closer and wrapped his arms around him. "You…You're alive…?"

"Hai," he answered. Dark closed his eyes as he rested his head on the angel's shoulder. "I came back because I loved you."

"I…I'm…" Dark fell asleep in the arms of his angel and Krad gave a shy smile before picking him up. He sighed about how light he was before flapping his wings and flying out of that prison.

Krad landed softly in the Hikari mansion. He silently walked through the halls until he reached one of the guest rooms Satoshi had in case of visitors. He placed the sleeping thief one the soft silk sheets and laid beside him.

"Krad…" Dark whispered as the angel started to pull away. "Stay…please…"

In a silent nod, the blonde pulled the smaller teen so that Dark's head rested against his chest. Krad soon drifted to sleep and, without knowing it, held Dark in a protective manner so that he would stay with him, no matter what. The thief's words were unknowingly heard by the angel,

"I love you too…"

Saigo...

**_Wind's Nocturine_**

_**Wishing on a dream that seems far off,**_

_**Hoping it will come today.**_

_**Into the starlit night,**_

_**Foolish dreamers turn their gaze**_

_**Waiting on a shooting star...**_

**_But, _**

_**What if that star is not to come?**_

_**Will their dreams fade to nothing?**_

_**When the horizon darkens most**_

_**We all need to believe there is hope...**_

_**Is an angel watching closely over me?**_

_**Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?**_

_**I know my heart should guide me but**_

_**There's a hole within my soul!**_

_**What will fill this emptiness inside of me?**_

_**Am I to be satisfied without knowing?**_

_**I wish then for a chance to see**_

_**Now all I need desperately **_

_**Is my star to come...

* * *

**_

Koway: yes, this one-shot was inspired by a song that just begged me to write. And I did. Leon tracked me down the words so leave a review with what you think, ja ne.


End file.
